Les aventures d'un tournage raté
by KendraChoou
Summary: Vous avez toujours voulu savoir comment se passait un tournage à la Redbox? Ou plutôt comment il n'est pas censé se passer? Et bien c'est par ici. Surtout si vous voulez voir Vodk sauver Joyca d'un affreux pirate.


Bon, j'arrive avec une nouvelle fic, sur des youtubers, ce qui change pas mal, mais en voyant le défi de Vodka et Joyca… Bah clairement ça m'a fait tripé, j'espère que ça vous plaira,

Bonne lecture )

…

 **Les aventures d'un tournage raté :**

Très sérieusement, Valentin sentait la douille arriver.  
Mais vraiment, la plus grosse douille de l'histoire des douilles.  
Il aurait aimé dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que clairement les gamines de douze ans finiraient par le tuer, mais c'était faux.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était lui qui avait décidé de lancer un concours de fanfictions pour tourner ça en vrai.

Et si de base il s'attendait à vivre des moments gênants comme lire des scènes de cul improbable à base de « Oh ouiii Jordan étrangle-moi » alors qu'il l'avait dit et redit qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ça…

-Et donc là je porte un costume de prince pour aller sauver Jordan ?

-Princesse Jordanette.

Visiblement Jordan s'était attaché à son titre.  
Soit.  
Et Maxime, Valentin et Théo se retenaient clairement de se taper une barre.  
De toute façon il se vengerait plus tard… Les autres Youtubers découvriraient bientôt le plan Licornloween mais en attendant il se devait de contenir son rire démoniaque et de se concentrer sur le prochain tournage.

-Du coup ça partirait sur deux jours de tournage minimum, sortit Maxime.

-Trois si on achète vraiment un château gonflable.

Et c'est ainsi que tout partit en couille.

Un mois plus tard, le premier jour de tournage était arrivé, Jordan portait une jolie robe rose et une perruque blonde, probablement pour ressembler à Pitch.  
Valentin, lui, avait la grande chance de porter un costume de prince charmant et une jolie cape rouge avec une épée en ballon. Jordan était joyeusement en train d'imiter Shakira avec Théo dans le château gonflable qu'ils avaient dû louer.  
Autant en profiter…

-A L'ATTAQUE ! hurla le faux prince en rejoignant l'intérieur du château pour sauter avec ses amis.

…

« _Il était une fois dans un royaume très lointain, vivait la Princesse Jordanette qui était réputée pour sa très grande beauté. Pour la prospérité de son pays, elle se devait d'épouser le Prince Valentin du Royaume de Vodk. Si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle n'était cependant pas si mal lotît puisqu'il s'agissait de son ami d'enfance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer de vivre une vraie histoire d'amour._ »

Le Prince Valentin entra dans le château de la Princesse.

-Princesse Jordanette, nous devons parler de notre mariage.

La princesse regarda son fiancé, elle se leva pour lui attraper ses deux mains et commença à chanter :

-J'aimerai vivre dans le monde de Disney, j'aime le monde de Disney, Je veux me Prince Charmant me…

Le Prince plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa tendre et douce alors que les serviteurs qui étaient entrés dans la salle pour danser et faire les chœurs se cassaient.

-Justement, je suis votre Prince Charmant attitré et j'aimerai que…

Il rougissait doucement alors que la belle blonde se dégageait.

-Ecoutez Prince Val-de-Marne…

-C'est Valentin.

-Oui, donc Prince Val-de-l'Oise…

-C'est toujours Valentin.

-Oui bon ferme ta gueule on est sensé se connaitre depuis nos dix ans mais si j'ai envie de faire des jeux de mots pourrit avec ton prénom et faire genre que je me souviens pas du tien bah je vais le faire !

Et tout ça sans la moindre ponctuation dans la phrase. Autant dire que ça jeta un froid.

-Ecoute, moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de t'épouser ! J'avais un super harem Tinder avec des meufs de pleins de couleur de cheveux différent et ça m'allait très bien !

-T'avais qu'à être stérile !

-Toi, t'avais qu'à être stérile !

Et le Prince partit du château en fulminant.

« _Mais ce que la Princesse ignorait, c'était qu'en réalité, le Prince Valentin était fou amoureux d'elle depuis leurs douze ans et que son harem de femmes aux cheveux multicolores n'était qu'un futile plan pour tenter de l'oublier. Or il se pouvait qu'incessamment sous peu, elle s'en rendrait compte par elle-même_ »

Il faisait nuit noir lorsque la princesse alla se coucher et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe torche, un jeune homme noir entra dans sa chambre. Elle poussa un cri aigu digne des plus grandes princesses en détresse.

-Mais qui êtes-vous !?

-Je suis le Capitaine Monkey D. Luffy et je viens vous enlever !

Et sans plus de cérémonie il attrapa la Princesse et s'enfuit avec elle.

…

Le premier jour de tournage était fini et si Valentin s'était bien marré, il était surtout crevé, jouer dans un château gonflable n'était pas de tout repos. Ils étaient tous installés confortablement dans la salle de repos à boire des bières tandis que Neoxi tentait de subtiliser la pipe que Maxime avait dans la bouche depuis qu'il avait été élu narrateur.

-NON C'EST MA PIPE !

-Bah… Euh… Je te laisserai jamais mon décor, voilà ! répliqua le plus jeune.

Mais il en fallait plus pour faire céder un Maxime bourré. Ainsi donc, Vodk se leva légèrement pour aller s'appuyer sur son ami et lui resservir un verre.

-Neeeee, Maxime, fit-il en prenant une voix plus aigu et absolument mignonne comme tout pour imiter un personnage d'anime, Tu veux bien me donner ta pipe, s'il te plait ?

Maxime regarda le plus grand un instant.

-Non !

-Mais je t'ai resservit une bière !

-Non !

Et pour le prouver le petit brun vida sa bière cul sec. C'était une mauvaise idée.

-RHINOSHIELD ! hurla alors Jordan en arrivant vers eux avec la cape de Valentin sur les épaules.

Ouais, ils avaient un peu bu.  
Un peu. Sûrement beaucoup trop puisque Maxime attrapa le visage de Valentin, ses yeux plongeant dans ses yeux.

-Valentin je t'aime et je vais te donner une pipe.

Et il lui vomit dessus avant de tomber ivre mort. Et franchement, le plus grand n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour pouvoir en rire.

-Je vais vomir aussi…

C'est ainsi que Théo arriva avec Valentin pour porter Maxime jusqu'aux toilettes alors que Super Jordan débarqua avec du sopalin pour essayer d'éponger un peu le plus gros de l'accident.

-Mec, je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas vomir…, sortit Jordan.

A vrai dire c'était simple, Valentin se concentrait pour regarder le plafond sans bouger en essayant d'ignorer que son pull était plein d'acide gastrique.

-S't'eu plait Jordan, fait un truc avant que je vomisse aussi.

Ce fut ainsi que Valentin se retrouva couvert de Sopalin avant de se faire escorter par Jordan jusqu'aux toilettes, ils y retrouvèrent leurs amis qui étaient en train de faire vomir Maxime dans la joie et la bonne humeur et se fut avec un certain dégoût que Valentin enleva son pull pour le mettre dans le lavabo, sous le regard de Jordan, qui attendait de voir si la soirée allait vraiment tourner en vomi party. Le jean suivit le même chemin et putain heureusement que les pulls Unicorn étaient épais, et heureusement qu'ils avaient des douches !

-Bon les gars on appelle un taxi pour Maxime et on va tous se coucher.

Clairement pour lui la soirée était terminée.

-Et même deux taxis !

Merci Jordan.

…

« _La disparition de la Princesse fut vite remarquée, probablement parce que personne n'avait entendu ses ronflements pour une fois. Aussi il fut vite évidant que c'était le Capitaine Monkey D Luffy qui était derrière tout ça_ »

-Le gars a laissé sa carte avec un autographe et une vidéo enregistrée ? s'exclama le Prince Valentin.

Et très sérieusement, la vidéo était incroyable, on voyait le pirate attaché à un poteau et dire « Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse… Ouais non je déconne, j'ai volé votre Princesse, du coup si vous me donnez pas 12 000 Clochettes, je la tue ».

Alors oui, c'était un peu con parce que les Clochettes n'existaient que dans Animal Crossing et qu'ils n'avaient aucune date boutoir ni de lieu de rencontre, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Valentin allait retrouver sa douce.

-Je vous retrouverai ma Douce, dit-il en regardant vers le ciel.

Et un oiseau lui fit caca dessus.

« _L'incident du caca ne freina pourtant pas le jeune Prince qui prit la mer ou plutôt le ciel à bord de son vaisseau spatial pour parcourir la Terre et trouver la belle. Alors oui, dit comme ça, ça avait l'air long mais il fallait se souvenir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule rivière à Angers, alors franchement, c'était du tout cuit._ _Le Prince Valentin arriva sur le bateau, ou plutôt à l'intérieur du bateau pirate, on aurait aimé vous dire qu'il trouva la Princesse attachée au-dessus d'un bassin de requin, mais nous n'avions pas le budget. »_

Le prince réfléchissait à comment libérer la Princesse, après tout elle était gardée par un sumo.  
L'idée de chanter "Shape of you" en espérant qu'une femme vienne donner un coup de pied au sumo à sa place lui traversa la tête, mais il ne trouva pas ça réaliste.

A la place il fut grillé à cause de la Princesse Jordanette qui l'avait remarqué.

-Oh Val d'Europe !

-Putain mais c'est Valentin !

Autant dire que le sumo n'avait pas spécialement envie que les deux se disputent plus longtemps, principalement parce qu'il avait envie de tuer le Prince.

S'en suivit un combat improbable avec le Prince qui tentait de se défendre, jusqu'au moment où le sumo attrapa l'épée du Prince et la fit éclater.

« Avoir un ballon comme arbre n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais alors que tout semblait perdu, le capitaine Monkey D. Luffy entra dans la cabine. »

-Oh oh oh ! Mais qui avons-nous là ! Le Prince Valse à Mille temps !

-C'est Valentin !

Et étonnement ce n'était pas ledit Valentin qui avait sorti cette réplique mais la Princesse Jordanette.

-Et je suis la seule à pouvoir faire des vannes de merde sur son nom !

Autant vous dire que tout le monde était un peu sur le cul.

-Bah en fait techniquement tu n'en as pas le droit…

Il fut foudroyé du regard par la Princesse mais comme il fallait bien que l'histoire avance rapidement, elle ferma sa gueule pour bouder dans son coin.

-Oh oh oh, si tu veux libérer la Princesse il va falloir que tu me battes au Shifumi et ça n'a absolument aucun sens parce que je possède un pistolet et que je pourrais te tuer, mais je suis bon joueur ! déclara Mas… Le capitaine Monkey D. Luffy.

-Tu as surtout usurpé l'identité d'un autre pirate mais soit, je relève ton défi !

-Oh non ! Prince Valentin, ne prenez pas autant de risque !

Peut-être que le cerveau de la Princesse avait un peu fondu. Toujours est-il que la partie de Shifumi commença.

-Papier, Caillou, Ciseaux ! hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Le Prince Valentin avait une feuille, le pirate des ciseaux.

-Papier, Caillou, Ciseaux !

Le Prince Valentin avait des ciseaux, le pirate une pierre.

-Papier, Caillou, Ciseaux !

Le Prince Valentin avait une pierre et le pirate un puit.

-Nom d'une pute moldave ! Tu as triché pirate !

-Hééééé pense à la monétisation mon gars fait gaffe !

-Oh ouais, merde !

La Princesse et le pirate soupirèrent.

-J'ai gagné Prince de pacotille ! La princesse est à moi !rugit fièrement le pirate.

-Non tu as triché, jamais je ne te laisserai la Princesse ! répondit le Prince.

-Oh non Valentin… s'exclama la Princesse Jordanette pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

-Allons, n'as-tu pas un harem que tu préfères ?

Le Prince aurait pu répondre oui, mais allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être la peur de perdre sa bien-aimée, lui répondit :

-Peut-être mais il n'y a qu'une seule femme que j'aime et c'est de Jordanette qu'il s'agit !

-Comment ça ? s'exclama le capitaine.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama la princesse.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama le Royaume.

Et alors que le Prince rougissait, il sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton.

Un bruit de monteur se fit entendre alors que le pirate attrapa la princesse pour la menacer avec son arme à feu.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

Valentin fit voler ses cheveux avec un air satisfait.

-Moi ? Mais je fais seulement appel à mon tank.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il apparut enfin, le tank tant attendu, dans un bateau pirate, il était beau il était puissant et surtout c'était un jouet télécommandé.

-Arrête ta machine où la Princesse mourra ! s'écria Monkey D. Luffy en secouant la Princesse comme un sac à patate.

-Nooooooooon Valentin…

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Valentin sauta en avant pour arracher la Princesse des mains de l'ennemi que le tank toucha enfin. Le pirate s'écroula au sol en hurlant.  
Il était mort. Tué par un tank miniature, oui.

Valentin porta la Princesse dans ses bras.

-C'est finis Danette.

-C'est Jordanette, fit la Princesse en reniflant alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

-Oui mais j'ai besoin de caser « si c'est bon c'est Danette ».

La Princesse rit légèrement et c'est ainsi que Valentin les fit quitter se rafiot.

« _Ils retournèrent dans le royaume de la Princesse Jordanette qui finalement était tombée amoureuse de lui, probablement grâce au syndrome du sauvé, mais c'était une autre histoire. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants, et l'on vous met la scène du baiser pour que vous puissiez kiffer un peu_ »

Et en effet ils s'embrassèrent, et alors que quelqu'un hurlait « coupez » et que le tournage était bel et bien finis, Valentin et Jordan ne se décrochèrent pas tout de suite et lorsque ce fut le cas, Valentin et Jordan se regardèrent, comme s'ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose qui était sous leur nez depuis le début, quelque chose comme l'amour ?

-Jordan ?

-Valentin ?

« _Et vous sauriez la suite une prochaine fois_ »

FIN


End file.
